Yoshi Tennis
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Fourteen competetors, including Yoshi and his friends, all participate in Master Hand's new tennis tourtament. Who will prove to be the best of the rest, and who will fail in disgrace? You have to read to find out!
1. The Invitation

**Yoshi Tennis**

By **Yoshizilla**

Yoshizilla: All right, I'm shocking all of you who read this - I'm doing a baseball AND a tennis fanfic! Even though they're both different fanfics respectfully, I'm using this same note for both of them, and it might surprise you that these are the only similarities. Why? Because it's July, the prime of summer, and sports are the big thing! And plus, I LOVE baseball and tennis. XD And since it's the weekend, it's also the perfect way to get into the FUN angle, so sit back, relax, and enjoy Yoshi Tennis!

Disclaimer: (sigh) All right, here we go to clear this off my back. All of the Super Smash Brothers related characters, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Yoshi, Birdo, and Boshi belong to Nintendo. All other fan-characters in this story belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in Dinosaur Land. All of the prehistoric life peacefully minded their own business. But on little Yoshi Island, things were about to get different...

"Dear Yoshi," Yoshi the First, the green Yoshisaurus who saved Dinosaur Land from the ruthless King Morton Senior Koopa and the evil time-changing King Kong, read the letter as he paced back and forth, with Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus sitting at a table, drinking some herbal tea, "It's me, your good old friend, Master Hand. After you have helped me send King Kong back into the future and rid of the time crisis that Dinosaur Land could face, I have decided to hold a tennis competition, with fourteen competetors."

Peppy spat out his herbal tea at Dr. Hoshi's face. "Fourteen competetors!? Who does he think he is!?" He angrily exclaimed, turning to face Dr. Hoshi, and blushing nervously. "Ehehehe...sorry, doc."

Dr. Hoshi sighed and wiped his face with a napkin. "Sometimes I'd wish you could just drink tea for ONCE without spitting it at me when you hear something..." He muttered angrily, and then resuming sipping his tea.

Yoshi nodded as he continued reading the letter. "I have already invited all ten of you dinosaurs who helped defeat King Kong in the Yoshi Kart grand prix. Of course, there will be four more, but you won't know who they are until you arrive at the Wonder Fields tomorrow. Best of luck!" Yoshi looked at Peppy and Dr. Hoshi. "Well, that sounds like fun!"

"'Fun' is a bit too exaggerating, shall we say?" Dr. Hoshi replied as he stood up and walked over to Yoshi, "Let's just say...interesting." He grabbed the letter, folded it, and placed it on the shelf.

Peppy also got up, hoping up and down excitedly on his four legs. "Well, what are we waitin' for!? Let's go back to the Wonder Field and play some tennis! Woo!" He then rushed out of Yoshi's House and started running down the dirt-paved path leading towards the yoshi Village.

Yoshi chuckled. "Good ol' Peppy. He just can't seem to sit still for a few minutes." He placed his hands on his hips and watched Peppy run through the Yoshi Village in the horizon.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, putting his left hand on his forehead. "That's his problem, these days. You'd think he would calm down after he got a chance to give that monstrous ape what he deserved. But I guess you can only figure." He grabbed a purple tennis racket from his back lab coat pocket. "Well, I haven't used this in years. Now would be its best time to use it." He said with a smile, as he exitted the house.

Yoshi's jaw opened in disbelief. "Well I be...Dr. Hoshi, you're a pro?" He asked with high enthusiasm.

Dr. Hoshi turned to Yoshi and nodded, smiling. "Of course I am, my dear Yoshi boy. I was the Tennis Champion of '14, and I've been homing my skills secretly since." He turned around and started walking again. "I suggest that you should hurry up and get your tennis racket too, Yoshi."

Yoshi nodded. "Right!" He ran into his closet, opened a chest, took out a green tennis racket, and ran outside to catch up with Dr. Hoshi.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark corridors of King Morton Senior Koopa's new castle (miles away from DInosaur Land in the ocean), Kamek comes up to his lord, King Morton himself.

"Your Magesty," Kamek begins, explaining with the guard Primi Koopas listening, "It appears that Yoshi and his friends are being invited to a new tennis tourtament run by the magic fellow named Master Hand...should we go there and investigate, or should I send someone?"

King Morton pondered as he placed his right arm on his face, tapping his throne with his left finger. "Hmmm...well, I'd reckon sending someone would be better than going there in person...remember what happened the last time we reappeared in Dinosaur Land?"

Kamek shuddered. "Yes...it wasn't a pretty sight." He admitted, frowning.

King Morton nodded. "Good to know that you remember. Now..." He rubbed his chin, and snapped his fingers. "That's it! I know just the one to send..." He started to chuckle evilly, as did Kamek as the camera panned out of the castle and faded to black.


	2. Let the Tourtament Begin!

It was a beautiful morning in the Wonder Fields, and almost all of Dinosaur Land's prehistoric life have gathered around in the gigantic stadium, where Master Hand's tennis tourtament will take place.

"Ladieeeeeees and gentlemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Boomed Master Hand as he swooped over the stadium and appeared in the announcer booth, "I am the host, Master Hand! But more importantly, it is time for the first **Dinosaur Land Tennis Tourtament** to begin!"

The audience started to cheer very loudly as confetti popped from every corner of the stadium.

Master Hand cleared his throat. "All right, before we begin, let me introduce you all to the fourteen competetors. Open the doors!"

Two, gigantic doors at the northern side of the stadium opened up below the stadium seats, and the Yoshi crew - Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, Boshi, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and CHad the Charmander - all came into the stadium, waving to the audience, who cheered loudly and applauded.

"And now, for the four other competetors!" Master Hand boomed again, pointing at the southern end of the stadium, where the two, gigantic doors under the stadium seats opened, and came in four different characters.

Yoshi winced. "Hey...it looks like one of them's Koopa..."

"But who are the other three with him?" Peppy asked, also wincing.

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see for ourselves when they come up to us," He explained.

Boshi sneered, folding his arms. "Peh, they better be worthy competetors."

Bronto chuckled, holding his tennis racket firmly. "Heh...I wonder who they are."

Zirdo started jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh! I can't wait to see them!"

Birdo chuckled, patting Zirdo on the back. "You'll see them, little sister, you'll see them."

Shelia sighed, smiling as she grabbed Bronto by the arm. "I hope they're more girls..."

"I just hope they're like me!" Chad the Charmander said with a smile.

Heppy turned around from his nine dinosaur friends to see Koopa and the mysterious three characters besides him coming right up to them. "They're here now!" He exclaimed.

The other three characters revealed themselves to be - Shy Guy, Ptery the Pterydactyl, and...Petey Piranha?

"**PETEY PIRANHA!?**" Everyone, including Master Hand and except Koopa, Shy Guy, and Ptery, exclaimed in disbelief, believing that Petey Piranha was finished off by Yoshi.

"But...but...I thought he was dead!" Yoshi exclaimed, sweatdropping.

Koopa laughed, patting Yoshi on the back. "Well, Yoshi, surprises come and go. And this was quite the surprise."

"Too much of a surprise..." Dr. Hoshi muttered, loooking at the Shy Guy. "And what's your name, little boy?"

The Shy Guy was silent, and instea,d it waved its arms.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't bother asking you that," He muttered, standing back up.

Ptery just smiled and waved, seemignly not able to speak.

Petey Piranha chuckled, getting out its goop-covered tennis racket and pointing at the sky.

"It's time for the first Dinosaur Land Tennis Tourtament to begin!" Master Hand announced, "The following 14 competetors will fight each other single-handily, starting with seven matches! Whoever makes it out to the top will be the winner!"

All of the fourteen different characters looked at each other, and smiled. They turned and waved to the audience, who cheered louder as they could as confetti continued popping from the stadium walls.

"All right, tennis players!" Master Hand instructed, "Your matches will start in 10 minutes! Go and prepare yourselves in the locker rooms!'

All of the fourteen competetors nodded, and they walked in line to the locker room, with the stadium doors closing and the stadium being prepared for the tennis matches by the construction-building Lakitus.

The fourteen competetors: Yoshi the First, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Harryhausen Hoshi, Birdo, Boshi, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, Chad the Charmander, Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, Ptery the Pterydactyl, and Petey Piranha

**

* * *

**

**Match-Ups: Round 1**

Yoshi vs. Koopa

Peppy vs. Bronto

Dr. Hoshi vs. Shy Guy

Birdo vs. Shelia

Boshi vs. Chad the Charmander

Heppy vs. Ptery

Zirdo vs. Petey Piranha


	3. Round 1

Master Hand clared his throat. He looked at the entire audience and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, with 7 mini-courts being created within this stadium, and enough wide-screen projectile screens, we will be able to show you coverage of all the seven tennis matches. The results will come after the 2-Game, 1-Set matches are complete." He then banged on the nearby golden gong. "Now let's get ready for tennis!"

The audience cheered louder than ever as all the 14 competetors appeared on each of their seven courses within the stadium, the Lakitus hovering around the courts, turning on their cameras. For each seperate course, a Miniceratops appeared in the tall chair as the judge.

"Let the seven 1st-Round tennis matches...BEGIN!!" Master Hand announced, and seven tennis balls were released for each seperate course.

The first round of the Dinosaur Land Tennis Tourtament has finally begun.

"First Serve!" Shouted the Miniceratops judge, as Yoshi tossed a tennis ball into the air and served it. Koopa padded it back, and Yoshi ran to the front and padded it back. Koopa did a power shot, and got a point. Yoshi frowned, and he grabbed another ball, padding it. Koopa padded it back, and Yoshi then shot with a speed shot, which Koopa didn't have any time to react.

Peppy tossed his tennis ball into the air, and used a power shot, getting an service ace. Bronto gritted his not-so-sharp teeth as Peppy grabbed another tennis ball and used a power shot on it. Bronto replied with his own power shot, while Peppy spun to the front and padded the ball, which resulted into another point of the yellow Ankylosaurus. Bronto growled and whacked the tennis ball he held at Peppy. Peppy simply padded it back, but Bronto used a speed shot, and managed to get a point. Bronto did a victory cheer while Peppy had his jaw dropped in disbelief.

Dr. Hoshi tossed his tennis ball into the air, and served it at Shy Guy. Shy Guy attempted a pad, but he missed instead, resulting in a point of Dr. Hoshi. He grinend as he served another ball, but the Shy Gu managed to repel with a speed shot. Dr. Hoshi whacked the ball, and the Shy Guy jumped into the air and STRUCK the tennis ball down on Dr. Hoshi's side. Dr. Hoshi ran in and simply padded it back. Shy Guy did a power shot, which made the ball hit Dr. Hoshi in the nose and resulted in a point for Shy Guy. Dr. Hoshi sighed, but he managed to keep his cool, and served another tennis ball, this time with a speed shot. Once again, the Shy Guy attempted to pad it, but was too late as Dr. Hoshi got the score. The Shy Guy dropped his tennis racket and angrily stomped on it while Dr. Hoshi chuckled and served another ball, getting a point again as Shy Guy couldn't pad it back.

Birdo served a speed shot, with Shelia responded with a power shot. Birdo padded the ball back, and Shelia ran up to it, but tripping and falling on her face. Birdo scored a point, and she cheered as she got another tennis ball and served it with a speed shot again. Shelia got up and padded it back, which Birdo also did. Shelia then responded with a power shot, striking Birdo in the stomach, and getting the female yellow Stegosaurus a point for her own. Shelia smiled while Birdo shook her head and sighed, getting another ball and serving a speed shot. Shelia quickly responded with a pad, and Birdo struck with another speed shot, getting a point as the ball went past Shelia.

Boshi smirked as we served the ball and padded it. Chad the Charmander ran closer to the net and served a defensive shot. Boshi ran to the left and responded with a power shot, hitting Chad in the head. Boshi chuckled as he took out another tennis ball and served it, coming closer to CHad. Chad responded with a shot to the air, which Boshi responded with a simple pad. Chad then used a power shot, but Boshi simply padded it back. Chad sighed and padded the ball back, but Boshi swiftly responded with a speed shot, getting another point. Chad cursed and angrily clenched his green mask while Boshi laughed victoriously.

Heppy grabbed a tennis ball and padded it to Ptery. Ptery struck back with a speed shot, which Heppy responded to with a pad, which hit the net. Heppy cursed while Ptery grinned as he got another tennis ball and struck it with a power shot, getting a point as it passed Ptery. Ptery frowned, and he responded with a defensive shot as the ball approached him from a pad of Heppy's tennis racket. Heppy ran closer to the net and did another power shot. Perty used a speed shot, and the ball hit Heppy in the eyes, knocking the purple Ankylosaurus down. Ptery did a victory dance as he scored another point.

Zirdo gulped as Petey Piranha served a power shot to her. Zirdo responded with a simple pad, which petey also responded back with. Zirdo then used a speed shot, which Petey struck back with a power shot, hitting Zirdo in the stomach. Zirdo moaned and whimpered in fright and pain as she got up, holding her stomach with her right hand. Petey then launched another power shot at her, and Zirdo replied with a defensive shot. Petey padded the ball back, which came in shortly. Zirdo ran to it, but was too late as Petey scored a point. Zirdo covered her eyes as she looked down at her feet while Petey did a victory dance. Zirdo growled, and looked back up as Petey struck back with a power shot. Zirdo used a defensive shot, and Petey continued with another power shot. Zirdo then twirled around and used a speed shot, watching in delight as the ball went past Petey. Zirdo cheered while Petey growled and slapped his head with his tennis racket.

After a few minutes, all of the seven matches were completed, and the audience eagerly awaited for the results.

Master Hand cleared his throat and announced loudly to the entire audience, "Game, Set, and Match! We have ourselves seven winners and seven loser!" He then pulled up a results chart, and the results were:

**Yoshi: 1 Win, Koopa: 1 Loss**

**Peppy: 1 Win, Bronto: 1 Loss**

**Dr. Hoshi: 1 Win, Shy Guy: 1 Loss**

**Birdo: 1 Loss, Shelia: 1 Win**

**Boshi: 1 Win, Chad the Charmander: 1 Loss**

**Heppy: 1 Loss, Ptery: 1 Win**

**Zirdo: 1 Loss, Petey Piranha: 1 Win**

Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, Shelia, Boshi, Ptery, and Petey Piranha all cheered and gave each other high fives (except for Boshi, who folded his arms and chuckled, Petey Piranha, who did a victory dance, and Ptery, who smiled for winning for the first time in his life), while the losers of the 1st Round - Koopa, Bronto, Shy Guy, Birdo, Chad the Charmander, Heppy, and Zirdo - all sighed and frowned as they looked at each other and patted each other on the back, commenting that they at least had a good match.

"Now that Round 1 is finished," Master Hand started again, "We shall have the following contenders to face each other in Round 2!" He said, as the audience cheered loudly, "We'll be right back in ten minutes!" And with that, he swiftly disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

The fourteen contenders looked at each other, smiled and nodded, and all turned to the small black doors as they headed down to the tennis locker rooms.

**

* * *

**

**Match-Ups: Round 2**

Yoshi vs. Petey Piranha

Peppy vs. Heppy

Dr. Hoshi vs. Birdo

Boshi vs. Bronto

Shelia vs. Chad the Charmander

Zirdo vs. Ptery

Koopa vs. Shy Guy


	4. Round 2

Master Hand appears in the announcing booth, waving to the audience before announcing, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time again for the Dinosaur Land Tennis Tournament to continue! Now Round 2 shall commence!"

The audience cheered loudly and clapped as the fourteen tennis contenders from before - Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, Boshi, Heppy, Zirdo, Shelia, Bronto, Chad the Charmander, Koopa, Shy Guy, Ptery, and Petey Piranha - all got on their places on the seven mini-courts, and prepared for the tennis match to start up as the tennis balls were tossed onto the courts.

And thus, Round 2 has begun, and commenced as planned.

Yoshi tossed up the tennis ball, and served it towards Petey Piranha. Petey struck the ball back like a lighting bolt strike. Yoshi ran up towards the ball, and struck it upwards. As the ball was going high in the air, Petey Piranha flapped a bit into the air and shot a power shot right at Yoshi, hitting the green Yoshisaurus in the nose and getting a point for the gigantic Piranha Plant boss, who did a little celebrating dance.

The tennis ball as thrown to Yoshi, and he served a service ace, scoring as Petey Piranha missed his chance to strike the ball back. Shaking his head, Petey got ready again as Yoshi served the ball towards the middle. Petey rolled over and shot an undershot, but it hit the net. Petey Piranha angrily bit his tennis racket while Yoshi happily fluttered in the air briefly.

Another tennis ball as tossed to Yoshi and Yoshi concentrated, moving his body to the right to make a good angle. He served the ball, and Petey struck it back with a defensive shot. Yoshi ran towards the net and jumped up, hitting the ball downwards. Petey rushed to the ball and did an upwards shot, with Yoshi backing up and preparing to strike the bal. As the ball came down, Yoshi struck a speed shot, watching in glee as the ball went right past Petey, and thus scored another point for the green Yoshisaurus.

Peppy waited for his younger brother to serve. Heppy moved to the right and served the ball, with Peppy spinning around to it and swerving it back. Heppy shot the ball towards the left, but Peppy blocked it from scoring by doing a defensive shot. Peppy smiled while Heppy gritted his teeth angrily, serving another ball. Peppy hit the ball back, but Heppy waited for the ball to get close to him, and then he struck upwards.

Peppy ran towards to the right and jumped up in the air, striking the ball back with a power shot. Heppy managed to get a technical shot past his older brother, and thus, scored another point. Heppy swerved a ball towards the middle, but it accidentaly hit the back of the wall, resulting in a fault. Heppy sighed, and he swerved the ball again, this time a bit towards the right.

Peppy ran over to the ball, and he tossed a power shot back, but Heppy skillfully slided towards the net and struck a speed shot, scoring a point.

Birdo twirled around on the court, and served the ball. Heading towards him, Dr. Hoshi served the ball upwards. Birdo ran towards the net and did a uppper shot, watching the ball going sky high. Dr. Hoshi backed up a bit, before he jumped into the air and performed a power shot, accidentaly hitting Birdo in the stomach. Birdo frowned as she skipped back to her spot, and grabbed a nearby ball. She tossed it into the air and shot it leftwards.

Dr. Hoshi ran to the left corner and shot back a defensive shot. Birdo ran towards the net and shot back a speed shot, which Dr. Hoshi struck with a speed shot of his own. Birdo gasped as the ball went passed her and landed on the court, getting a score for Dr. Hoshi. Birdo frowned, and she gave Dr. Hoshi an angry competetive glare. Going back to her corner, Birdo carefully observed Dr. Hoshi's side of the court, and swerved the ball upwards to the right.

Dr. Hoshi ran to the right and struck the ball with a technical shot, but Birdo prepared for this and stored up energy as the ball approached her. Birdo then shot upwards, and Dr. Hoshi jumped into the air and struck the ball down with a power shot. Birdo quickly responded with a speed shot, finally scoring.

Bronto tossed the ball as a power shot towards Boshi. Boshi replied with a speed shot upwards. Bronto ran towards the ball, and jumped and did a strike right down to the court, scoring. He chuckeld and served another ball, which Boshi struck back with a speed shot. Bronto swerved with a defensive shot, but Boshi, having other things on his mind, went into the other direction and followed with a technical shot to the right, passing Bronto.

Bronto frowned, but he shook his head and prepared to serve again. He aimed towards the sun, and struck the tennis ball with great strenght, but it wasn't enough for Boshi to stop this from scoring, and thus, he shot a speed shot, which hit Bronto in the foot. Boshi smirked and flexed his muscles, which made Bronto a bit jealous. The big, blue, burly Brontosaurus stretched out his tennis racket-holding arm and shot a POWERFUL power shot right at Boshi, at such an incredible force, knocking the blue Yoshisaurus backwards and resulting in a socre. The audience cheered loudly and applauded as Bronto chuckled and took a bow, while Boshi, growling angrily, got back up.

Shelia bounced the ball several times, before she served it at Chad. Chad used his Ember attack to burn the tennis ball, and then he swerved it back with a speed shot. Shelia ran towards the next and struck downwards, but it resulted in a score for Chad. The red Charmander smiled while Shelia grumbled and served the ball again, with a defensive shot.

Chad ran to the ball and struck it with a speed shot. Shelia waited for the ball to approach her, and the yellow feminine Stegosaurus struck the ball upwards, with Chad jumping into the air and striking the ball back to Earth. Shelia followed with a defensive shot, watching in glee as the ball bounced to the back of Chad's side of the court. Chad frowned, but he shrugged, getting ready as Shelia served the ball again. The red Charmander struck fast with a speed shot, and cheered as he scored again.

After a few minutes, all of the seven matches were completed, and the audience eagerly awaited for the results.

Master Hand cleared his throat and announced loudly to the entire audience, "Game, Set, and Match! We have ourselves seven winners and seven loser!" He then pulled up a results chart, and the results were:

**Petey Piranha: 1 Win, Yoshi: 1 Loss**

**Heppy: 1 Win, Peppy: 1 Loss**

**Dr. Hoshi: 1 Win, Birdo: 1 Loss**

**Chad the Charmander: 1 Win, Shelia: 1 Loss **

**Boshi: 1 Win, Bronto: 1 Loss**

**Koopa: 1 Loss, Shy Guy: 1 Win**

**Zirdo: 1 Win, Ptery: 1 Loss**

**

* * *

**

**Match-Ups: Round 3**

Yoshi vs. Shy Guy

Peppy vs. Dr. Hoshi

Birdo vs. Zirdo

Boshi vs. Koopa

Petey Piranha vs. Chad the Charmander

Shelia vs. Ptery

Bronto vs. Heppy


	5. Round 3

Master Hand reappeared in the announcing booth, waving to the audience before announcing, "Ladies and Gentlemen, after our short break, it is time again for the Dinosaur Land Tennis Tournament to continue! Now Round 3 shall commence!"

The audience cheered loudly and clapped as the fourteen tennis contenders from before - Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, Boshi, Heppy, Zirdo, Shelia, Bronto, Chad the Charmander, Koopa, Shy Guy, Ptery, and Petey Piranha - all got on their places on the seven mini-courts, and prepared for the tennis match to start up as the tennis balls were tossed onto the courts.

"Good luck," Yoshi told Shy Guy, who only nodded his head back.

Dr. Hoshi grinned while Peppy was moving his right thumb in his right ear drum, trying to get something out. Birdo and Zirdo sent each other air kisses for sisterly love, while both petey Piranha and Chad the Charmander had a stare down. Boshi simply folded his arms and didn't care, while Koopa was smiling and brimming with energy. Shelia gave Ptery a friendly, competitive look, who gulped nervously. Bronto and Heppy both smiled at each other as they went to the ends of their sides.

And thus, Round 3 has begun, and commenced as planned. The audience clamored loudly as they cheered on their favorite competitors.

Yoshi tossed up the green, fuzzy tennis ball, and served it towards the red-colored Shy Guy. Shy Guy ran towards the ball and spun around, smacking it. Yoshi ran towards the right and gently padded the ball back, while Shy Guy spiked the ball right directly towards Yoshi. Yoshi dodged to the left and he smacked the ball towards the right, watching the Shy Guy running over to it. Yoshi clenched his right fist and smiled while the Shy Guy looked down at his feet with disappointment.

As Yoshi received another tennis ball from the right side of the Shy Guy did a strange dancing pose as he moved towards the left. He then smacked the ball hard, and as the tennis ball was thrown to Yoshi, the green Yoshisaurus gently tapped it with the tip of his green-colored tennis racket, causing the Shy Guy to run towards the front. As the Shy Guy smashed the ball towards Yoshi, Yoshi ducked to the ground and gently tapped the ball back, causing it to gently bounce back onto Shy Guy's side. The Shy Guy ran towards the ball and jumped towards it, but he missed, and he shook his head as Yoshi clapped for himself.

Dr. Hoshi concentrated, holding the green tennis ball in his right hand, and his purple-colored racket in his left hand. He then moved to the right and served the ball, where Peppy struck back with a defensive shot. Dr. Hoshi switched the tennis racket into his left hand, and he tapped the ball back, while Peppy jumped into the air and spiked it down. Dr. Hoshi was deterred, but he shrugged it off as he went back to his side, getting another tennis ball.

Peppy prepared himself as Dr. Hoshi shot the tennis ball towards the middle with a swift shot. The yellow, sturdy Ankylosaurus ran over to the ball and whacked it back towards Dr. Hoshi, who gently tapped it towards the right. Peppy's jaw dropped as he whirled towards the right and shot the ball up into the air, while Dr. Hoshi walked closer towards the net and simply tapped the ball down. As Peppy tried to reach the ball in time, he tripped over himself and landed right as the ball made its second bounce. Peppy muttered angrily to himself as Dr. Hoshi chuckled, grabbing the tennis ball and preparing to serve again.

Birdo twirled around on the concrete court, and served the ball. Zirdo got ready, and she smacked the ball, causing it to head towards the left on Birdo's side. Birdo ran towards the ball and she tapped it upwards, with Zirdo coming a bit closer to the net to strike the ball back towards Birdo. As Birdo then performed a defensive shot, Zirdo got ready, and she curved the ball towards the right, which went around Birdo. Birdo was in shock as the ball bounced two times, glancing at her younger sister, who giggled with glee. Birdo, however, couldn't help but giggle herself, and as she grabbed the ball and served it again to Zirdo, she remembered that there's more to tennis than just winning.

Zirdo got into a defensive position as Birdo tossed the ball towards the left. Zirdo smacked the ball upward, and Birdo ran towards it, gently tapping it. Zirdo moved towards the right and smacked the ball with a swift tone, which Birdo replied by hitting it towards the left. Zirdo skipped to the left and smacked the ball gently, while Birdo hit the ball into the air. Zirdo ran towards the right spot, and she jumped up, smacking the ball over Birdo with a swift shot. Birdo shrugged as she returned to her spot and grabbed the tennis ball, serving again to Zirdo, who shot the ball towards the middle with another swift swerve.

Boshi moved towards the middle, and he struck the ball with a swift smack. Koopa moved in swiftly within his green-colored shell, and he popped back out, hitting the ball towards the right. Boshi dashed towards the ball, and replied with another swift shot towards Koopa. Koopa prepared and shot the ball overhead Boshi, who ran towards it and smacked it under his tail. Koopa then smacked it over the net, while Boshi gently tapped it. Koopa tapped the ball back, and then Boshi caught Koopa by surprise by hitting the ball swiftly towards the right, around Koopa. Koopa's jaw dropped in disbelief as Boshi chuckled, getting another tennis ball.

Boshi held the ball in his right palm, and then tossed it into the air, shooting an aggressive shot to the left. Koopa ran towards the ball and smacked it with a gentle stroke, but Boshi was being aggressive as he shot a powerful one to the right. Koopa shot back a defensive shot, towards the middle. Boshi jumped up, and he smacked the ball downward, watching it bounce once. Koopa then ran towards the ball and smacked it to the right, watching Boshi attempting to get it, but having no luck as the ball made its second bounce. Boshi slapped his forehead and muttered to himself while Koopa smiled, the audience cheering loudly as they clapped in support.

Petey Piranha swerved the tennis ball towards the right. Chad the Charmander tried to get it, but he slipped, and fell flat on his face, causing Petey to get a score. Chad fumed as he stood up and awaited for Petey, who swerved towards the middle. Chad smacked the ball hard, while Petey smacked it upwards into the air. Chad fired an ember attack at the ball, setting it on fire as he then sent the ball curving towards the right. Petey tried to get it, but the net within his racket was burnt upon contact with the flaming ball.

Chad was on the ground laughing as Petey tried to fix up his net. The gigantic walking Piranha Plant growled angrily as his mouth foamed, glaring straight at Chad. Chad sweatdropped nervously as Petey fixed up the burnt net in his tennis racket with a new one, smacking the ball aggressively towards the right. Chad attempted to get it, but it went right by him, causing Petey to laugh. Chad rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment as Petey served again, this time going towards the middle. Chad struck with a gentle swerve, but Petey flapped his way towards the net and struck towards the right with a swift shot. Chad gently stroked the ball again with his tennis racket, but Petey aggressively slammed the ball towards the right, casing it to go out. Chad pointed at Petey and laughed heartily, who fumed with rage as another tennis ball was tossed to him.

Shelia smacked an aggressive shot towards Ptery. Ptery started to flap his wings, and he smacked the ball into the air, watching Shelia run towards it. Shelia attempted to jump up, but she didn't, and instead, allowed the ball to come back down. She then struck with a defensive shot towards the left. Ptery glided towards the right and struck back the ball, but Shelia used this to her advantage and shot back another aggressive shot, which hit Ptery in the stomach as he attempted to block the ball from bouncing two times. As Ptery quickly recovered from his injury, Shelia did a victory pose as she went back to the corner on her side of the concrete tennis court.

Shelia, a smirk across her confidential face, served another aggressive shot, although Ptery managed to block it with a defensive shot towards the middle. Shelia ran on her four legs towards the middle, and gently tapped the ball, while Ptery glided behind towards the right and smacked it towards the right into the air. Shelia ran back towards the back on all four of her legs, and she stood on her two hind legs, shooting back a defensive shot. Ptery smacked the ball towards the middle, and Shelia moved towards the left, smacking the ball back. Several seconds of the ball being whacked between the middle of the court conceded, and Shelia then served a power, aggressive shot, watching the ball bounce to the left of Ptery two times. Ptery was in disbelief as Shelia jumped up and down, cheering like a schoolgirl.

Bronto grinned with confidence as he swerved the ball into the air, awaiting for Heppy to get it. Heppy moved a bit back, and he then smacked the ball towards the right, forcing Bronto to run over towards the right and smack it back towards the purple Ankylosaurus. Heppy spun around the tennis ball as it made its first bounce, and he then made a swift shot towards the right, with Bronto running towards there and shooting back a regular shot. As the ball approached Heppy's side, Heppy got into position and shot a swift shot, but Bronto replied with an aggressive shot, knocking the purple Ankylosaurus down on his back. Bronto grinned, and he turned to face the cheering audience, laughing as he gave them all a thumbs up sign.

Heppy let out a bummed out sigh as he waited for Bronto to charge up. The blue Brontosaurus did, and he tossed the ball towards the left with a power shot. Heppy noticed this, and he ran towards the left, hitting back with an aggressive serve. Bronto gulped, and he ran a bit back, smacking the ball hard towards the middle. Heppy got closer to the net as he gently tapped the ball back, while Bronto lunged towards it and sent it into the air. Grinning, Heppy spun around into the air and smacked the ball downwards, hitting Bronto on the back. Heppy laughed as he got back in his position, while an annoyed Bronto stood up and held the tennis ball, swerving it towards the left, where Heppy replied with a swift smack.

After three minutes and seventeen seconds, all of the seven matches were completed, and the audience grew quiet, all of them eagerly awaiting for the results of the matches.

Master Hand cleared his throat and announced loudly to the entire audience, "Game, Set, and Match! We have ourselves seven winners and seven loser!" He then pulled up a results chart, and the results were:

**Yoshi: 1 Win, Shy Guy: 1 Loss**

**Dr. Hoshi: 1 Win, Peppy: 1 Loss**

**Birdo: 1 Win, Zirdo: 1 Loss**

**Boshi: 1 Loss, Koopa: 1 Win**

**Petey Piranha: 1 Win, Chad the Charmander: 1 Loss**

**Shelia: 1 Draw, Ptery: 1 Draw**

**Bronto: 1 Win, Heppy: 1 Loss**

* * *

**Match-Ups: Round 4**

Yoshi vs. Dr. Hoshi

Peppy vs. Koopa

Birdo vs. Shy Guy

Bronto vs. Ptery

Shelia vs. Chad the Charmander

Boshi vs. Petey Piranha

Zirdo vs. Heppy


End file.
